Broken Can Be Made Whole
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Adeline breaks a vase that was valuable to Marina, the young girl feels it ruins her friendship with the mermaid. Can Marina convince her otherwise? Written by guestsurpirse. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Adeline, Marina, Evander, and Octavius. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**Broken Can Be Made Whole**

Adeline was hiding her face in her hands. She had just been into Marina's room, one of her mermaid friends, and she had just broken a very important vase. She saw Marina's eyes fill up with tears because that vase belonged to her mother. After many, many apologies, Adeline spent the next few days speaking very little to Marina.

After a bit, Marina couldn't stand it anymore. She found her on the upper deck of the ship and cornered her.

"Hey! Talk to me!" Marina said, now walking in front of her.

"Sorry, I have work to do," Adeline said, now brushing past her.

Evander was walking past and noticed what was happening.

"Is there a problem?" The ringmaster asked.

"She won't speak to me. She hasn't spoken to me ever since she broke my mother's vase." Marina said sadly.

"But she knew that vase meant a lot to you," Evander said gently, now leaning on a wall.

"Evander. She's one of my best friends; she knows that I'm not angry with her. I was upset when it first happened, but it was an accident," Marina said gently.

"But she is still bothered by that. She will need time," Evander said.

"Evander...," she whined. "It has been a few days and she's said barely one sentence. I want to talk to her and put this behind us. I need you to help me."

"Me?" Evander asked, now arching an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes. Have her meet me by the river. I will get her to talk to me if it's the last thing I do. And in plus, a friend of mine is coming and I want her to see him." Marina smiled.

Evander bent down towards her face. "It would not happen to be Octavius, would it?"

"How did you know?" She smirked.

"I had a feeling. Now then…I will have her meet you by the river soon." Evander said, now walking out and going towards Adeline's tent.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Adeline was walking to the lake to get some water and she thought she was alone. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't. As she looked in her reflection in the water, she let a few tears drop down.

"I-I'm just a terrible friend," she sobbed a bit. What she didn't know was that she was being watched.

"Octavius, look at her," Marina said sadly, now watching her friend in anguish from under the water.

"Is this the one you spoke of before?" Came the deep, soothing voice.

"Yes, and she's even more upset than I am about breaking my vase," Marina said sadly.

"Well…how about we liven her up," the voice chuckled, now disappearing deeper into the water. Marina nodded and then floated to the surface. As she did, a few tears landed on her head.

"Adeline?" She asked, now wiping a tear from Adeline's face.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Adeline shouted, now flying back and hitting a tree. That hurt her back! Marina quickly crawled out of the water and let her tail transform back into legs.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, easy!" She said, now approaching her friend.

"M-Marina, what are you doing here?!" Adeline gasped, now quickly getting behind a boulder. Marina tried to follow, but Adeline kept the boulder between them.

"Looking for you. Why are you running from me?" She asked calmly, trying to peek behind the boulder.

"I'm not running!"

"Then come out of there," Marina coaxed, now still peering around the corner.

"No. Just let me go back to camp," Adeline said, now wiping her tears.

Marina climbed up on top of the boulder and saw Adeline peering around to see if she was there. Now bending down and wiping her friend's hair from her face, Adeline looked up in shock as Marina was leaning over her.

"Hey, hey…easy. I have no intention of letting you go back to camp until we talk," Marina soothed, now looking at her compassionately.

"I don't want to talk. I want to leave," Adeline said sadly.

"No. You're not going anywhere," Marina said in a serious tone. "You have been terribly sad for a few days now and I don't want you to be like this."

Adeline tried to move out, but as she did, large tentacles came out of nowhere and held her in a spread eagle position. She tried to move, but she couldn't!

"LET GO OF ME!" Adeline called out.

"Now now…what's your hurry, Adeline?" Came a deep, reassuring voice. Adeline looked up and saw a half man and half octopus looking at her out of half closed eyes. "Marina needs you to stay for a bit."

"N-No! I need to…to…just let me go!" Adeline demanded. But as Marina walked up to her bound friend, she wrapped her arms around her waist and talked directly in her ear.

"Shhh, shhhh, Adeline. It's okay," she said, now hugging her tightly. Adeline then began to let a few tears fall. "Let me help you."

"I-I don't need help," Adeline sobbed out.

"Yes, you do. You and I are friends and I won't let your guilt break up our friendship. I knew you wouldn't let me speak to you alone so I brought a friend to help me catch you," Marina said calmly, now making her look at her. "Look at me."

Adeline looked at her and then looked at the large creature holding her. He gave her a small smile and then slowly released her.

"Adeline, it's nice to see you again," he said quietly.

"It is nice to see you too, Lord Octavius," Adeline said respectfully.

"Oh, hush now with the formalities. I am a friend," he said gently.

"We are all friends here, now loosen up," Marina giggled, now tickling around her waist. Adeline burst out laughing and Octavius used two more of his tentacles to make her laugh as he got her armpits.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! GAHAHAHA STAHAHAP!" Adeline gasped, now trying to get free.

"Nope. You're not going anywhere," Marina smiled, now reaching up and tickling her neck.

"LEHEHEHEHEHET ME GOHOHOHOHOHO!" Adeline laughed out, now trying harder and harder to get away.

"No way; you're not getting away from me and I have no intention of letting my best friend escape without her feeling better," Marina smirked.

"And what a beautiful one you are; we enjoy your wonderful laughter." Octavius laughed a bit, now letting his claw manifest and tickle under her armpits.

Adeline's giggles and laughter were contagious and soon Octavius let her go, but he held her gently in his large lap as Marina eased over.

"Are you alright, Adeline?" she asked gently.

"Yeah and Marina…I'm sorry," Adeline said sorrowfully, now looking away. But Marina turned her face back.

"Hey…no more of that," Marina said in a no-nonsense tone. "Your friendship and my friendship will always remain the same. No matter what gets broken; we are going to remain whole. Because that's what real friendship is."

Adeline then hugged her tightly and let Marina embrace her; she finally felt the large weight lift from her shoulders and Octavius could only smile.

"You're a great best friend," Adeline whispered.

"And you are too," Marina smiled, now hugging her back. There was nothing better than wonderful family!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
